


О прекрасных принцах, глупых драконах, разговорчивых кустах и злых ведьмах

by Max_Grave



Series: О том, что было после Маллет [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Out of Character Vergil (Devil May Cry), Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Grave/pseuds/Max_Grave
Summary: Вергилий всегда весьма прозрачно намекал ему на недостаток ума в его голове, произнося что-то вроде «стегозавр рядом с тобой – гигант мысли». Было не ясно, к чему тут динозавр, но обидно.





	О прекрасных принцах, глупых драконах, разговорчивых кустах и злых ведьмах

**Author's Note:**

> Может показаться, что это вырванный из контекста кусок – так и есть. Это лишь одна из частей моего несуществующего сборника, в котором многие истории так и не были закончены, некоторые просто утеряны. Те, что уцелели и получили свое логическое завершение, пока не готовы увидеть мир. Или это мир не готов их увидеть.  
Может, когда-нибудь здесь что-то появится, но я в этом сомневаюсь.
> 
> Таймлайн – пост-DMC1. Вергилий вернулся из Мира Демонов живым, но не без последствий (самое главное из них – Вердж не говорит). Забота Данте со всеми вытекающими.
> 
> Эта работа была написана на один из прошлых Хэллоуинов, а на свет выходит лишь сейчас, потому что я всегда пишу только в стол. Это буквально первое, что я выкладываю.

Сейчас Данте очень зол на себя за то, что прошляпил свой единственный шанс хорошо повеселиться. Вергилий всегда весьма прозрачно намекал ему на недостаток ума в его голове, произнося что-то вроде «стегозавр рядом с тобой – гигант мысли». Было не ясно, к чему тут динозавр, но обидно.

Но совсем уж с носом Данте не остался, так что убиваться не стоит. Да и вообще – он честно победил, о какой неудаче может идти речь? И пускай лоханулся охотник будь здоров так, он все равно остается в выигрыше. 

Хэллоуин – отличная штука, потому как если бы не он, то никаких тупых ужастиков по телевизору не было бы, и, соответственно, «спора» — тоже. Нет, ну серьезно, это было очевидно: здоровенный бугай с мачете против старого задохлика с маникюром. Но Вергилий же увидел что-то в этом старикашке в шляпке и потому упорно продолжал утверждать, что он победит:

«Боже, он убивает во сне. Какие еще аргументы тебе нужны?»

Данте же рассуждал просто и без лишних заморочек:

— Ну, смотри, вот дерутся они один на один, и чё? Полоснет этот дядька своими ноготочками пару раз, пока его рассекают пополам. Вот и песенке конец.

«И как это, по-твоему, возможно? У Фредди нет физического тела, а во сне балом правит он»

— Да кого волнует, ты посмотри на эту гору мышц…

Старший Спарда саркастично приподнял одну бровь и вывел ответ на бумаге:

«В этом вы с ним схожи: масса есть, но мозгов нехватка»

— О, круто, смотри, он огня боится! Правит балом, говоришь? А спорим?..

Вергилий изначально говорил, что этот фильм, как и вообще все ужасы, тупой, но трудно было удержаться от замечаний после реплики Данте о стопроцентной победе «хоккеиста с мачете». Телевизор уже вырубался несколько раз, так что когда это случилось вновь, то неожиданностью не стало. И вот теперь, когда этот самый крепыш в маске на повторно ожившем экране выносил из озера отрубленную голову, не покрытую более шляпой, глаз Вергилия начал дергаться. Логика в этом фильме, определенно, на уровне Данте: наплевать как, но это вот так вот, и все тут. На этом моменте старенький дешевый телевизор вновь временно прекратил свое существование, и черный экран заменил собой титры.

«Это лишено какого-либо смысла»

— Выкуси, Вердж, — протянул младший, не скрывая своего ликования. — Я выиграл…

«Правильно я делал, что не смотрел в детстве подобную чушь»

— … А это значит, что с тебя исполнение желания!

«И когда мы это решили?»

Данте сделал честные глаза и мелко покивал головой:

— Да с самого начала.

Взгляд Вергилия стал совсем уж саркастичным.

— Честно. Уже не помнишь, старичок? Ну ничего, главное, что помню я! — Данте правда не говорил ничего про желание, но он уверен, что Вергилий согласится просто из интереса к изобретательности младшего Спарды. И это отлично, осталось лишь желание придумать. Это должно быть что-то такое, на что Вердж бы никогда не согласился просто так. Боковым зрением Данте заметил в окне огонек от светящейся тыквы, и гениальная идея вспыхнула в его сознании:

— Мы пойдем на улицу. Точно, гулять ночью. Ты, да я, да мы с тобой.

«Я уже гулял сегодня, благодарю»

— Но ночью Хэллоуин, Джил. Знаешь, призраки там всякие, монстры…

«Я вижу тебя ежедневно»

— Ха-ха, а я ждал шутку про вечную борьбу против демонов.

«А я ответ о том, что мы близнецы. И да, это было почти равносильно»

— Я бы обязательно пошутил про наше… Близнячество. И да, мы с тобой не боремся. Разве что в спаль… — Ручка прилетела Данте в бровь, чудом не задев глаз. Ну, как чудом… — Да, черт, ладно, понял, тебя смущают разговоры о се… — Блокнот оказался более удачным снарядом, потому как тонкие листы в нем оставили на лице охотника узкие полосы порезов. — Но я честно победил, так что выполняй желание. 

Вергилий так часто вздыхает, что слышать это уже вошло в привычку, можно сказать, это даже стало неким ежедневным ритуалом. Старший, конечно, вздохнул, нехотя забрал свои средства для общения, но согласился довольно быстро. Потому что если не это, то Данте выдумает что-то иное.

В чем же был подвох, Данте понял лишь поздним вечером, когда пришло время выходить:

— Я чего-то не понял? Ты чё еще не собрался?

Вергилий и правда сидел за столом с чашкой чая в своей обычной одежде. Не той, в которой он проводит время дома, а в той, которую надевает для выхода на улицу, но разницы Данте никогда не видел: что так, что эдак Вердж выглядит как аристократ в десятом поколении. И если кто-то из людей, бродивших сейчас по городу, мог бы посчитать это хэллоуинским костюмом, закосом на принца или там снежинку какую-нибудь, то младшего Спарду такой расклад не устраивал, потому что ни черта это не необычный карнавальный образ – Вергилий так всегда выглядит. Он постоянно белый и постоянно сноб.

Зато сам Данте, пускай и незначительно, но изменился: у него прекрасные рожки, и выкусите все, они выглядят очень натурально. В его демонической форме, конечно, есть чего покруче, но это будет уже явный перебор, поэтому довольствоваться пришлось фальшивыми драконьими рогами и алыми чешуйками на щеках, появились которые все же благодаря демоническому происхождению. В остальном же ничего не изменилось.

— Ты вообще знаешь про Хэллоуин, братик? 

«Разумеется. Я знаю даже истоки»

Вергилий плавным движением отставил опустевшую чашку на середину стола.

— И какого лешего ты все еще Вергилий? — Голос охотника звучал разочарованно. 

«Речь шла о том, что я пойду с тобой. О костюме ты ничего не сказал. Но в качестве подарка я надену не черное пальто, а синее. Ты рад?»

Не подумал, сам виноват.

Людей на улице оказывается намного больше, чем Вергилий рассчитывал – за все время, проведенное в этом городе, он не видел такой оживленности. Все здания пестрят украшениями, и страшно представить, сколько денег люди выбрасывают ради нелепого праздника. Не удивляет и тот факт, что они с Данте разминулись, потому как младший «ни разу не был в городе во время Хэллоуина» и сорвался куда-то вперед, растворяясь в толпе. Зато прогулка вышла короткой, и Вергилий имеет полное право вернуться в агентство, посидеть в тишине и почитать книгу на одном из мертвых языков, которую согласился перевести лишь за кругленькую сумму. Все равно кроме него никто не сможет, да и книга кажется любопытной.

До агентства остается пара кварталов, когда что-то врезается ему в ногу и цепляется за штанину. Дети на улице заполнили все пространство, выпрашивая конфеты, так что сын Спарды игнорирует это и продолжает двигаться вперед.

— Стой! – Вергилий все еще не останавливается, даже когда чьи-то руки обхватывают его ногу. — Пожалуйста-а-а-а!

Только плача и истерики ему не хватало. Сын Спарды останавливается и переводит взгляд вниз, туда, где в него вцепился мелкий зеленый куст с растрепанными рыжими волосами. Глаза у куста, огромные и голубые, слезятся, но ребенок все еще не плачет. Вергилий вопросительно поднимает одну бровь.

— Помоги мне, я не могу найти маму, — просит девочка, шмыгая носом. Старший близнец все еще не меняется в лице, и ребенок продолжает наступление: — Я потерялась, когда погналась за котиком…

Вергилий нехотя достает из внутреннего кармана пальто блокнот и ручку, злясь на такую пустую трату времени.

«Попроси кого-то другого, мне некогда»

Девочка вглядывается в написанную фразу очень внимательно, хмуря тонкие бровки, а затем в глазах ее читается настоящий восторг.

— Ух ты! У тебя такой красивый почерк, прямо как у моей мамы. Она занимается этой… Калеграммой! – Не без труда, но мужчина понял, что речь идет о каллиграфии. Удивительно, что букву «р» девочка выговаривает. — Такие буковки аккуратные, жаль, что я читать не умею.

Вергилий уверен, что никогда еще его глаза не выражали такого отчаяния, как в этот момент полной безнадежности. 

Попытки передать ребенка кому-то из взрослых были обречены на провал:

— Не-е-ет, я не пойду с этим монстро-о-ом! Он страшный и злой! 

Попытка передать мелкую подростку в костюме какого-то эльфа с короной успехом тоже не увенчалась:

— Этот принц не такой красивый, ты лучше. – Девочка надула щеки и крепче вцепилась в чужую ногу. 

Вергилий отвлекается на тень, мелькнувшую на крыше небольшого дома, и тут же слышит от ребенка восторженное: 

— Ох, кажется, там был тот котик!

Силуэт был похож на крупное животное, а не на миниатюрного кота.

С трудом, но адрес от ребенка Вергилий все же смог узнать, и поэтому они держат путь в обратном от агентства направлении. Все казалось таким простым: выйти на улицу и вернуться домой. Но нет, теперь он вынужден пробираться сквозь толпы людей, чтобы отвести мелкое чудище домой, хотя у него был такой прекрасный шанс уединиться с древним томиком и заняться хоть чем-то, что способно развеять его тоску. Были еще тренировки на деревянных мечах, но Данте редко на них соглашался, опасаясь, что это плохо повлияет на ногу старшего, которая, впрочем, уже давно зажила и болит лишь изредка.

Девочка еле поспевает за своим проводником, из последних сил цепляясь за краешек длинного пальто, чтобы не отстать и не потеряться в толпе. Когда очередная группа людей остается позади, а постоянное натяжение пальто начинает неимоверно раздражать, Вергилий останавливается и осматривает свою спутницу. Проскальзывает мысль, что проще было бы взять ее за руку, отбросив свою брезгливость ради скорейшего избавления от ребенка. Но разница в росте настолько велика, что высокому сыну Спарды придется идти в полусогнутом состоянии через значительную часть города. 

— Мне кажется, что ты все-таки настоящий принц! – радостно произносит девочка, болтая ногами в воздухе и покрепче цепляясь пальцами за чужое плечо. – Скажи правду, я никому-никому не проболтаюсь, честно, я умею хранить секреты.

Надо сказать, что Данте, если сравнивать с этим чудовищем, сидящим у Вергилия на руках, такой тактичный, молчаливый и понимающий. Не в детстве, конечно, а сейчас. Ребенком он вообще был мозговыносящим.

— А почему ты молчишь? – Девочка заинтересованно смотрит в лицо «принца» и ждет ответа. — Тебя прокляла злая колдунья? 

Скоро, наверное, глаз начнет дергаться, надо бы побыстрее выбросить свой груз возле его дома и отправиться назад.

— А почему ты не на коне? На нем неудобно ездить по городу? – Нет, возможно, Данте и ребенком был вполне себе ничего. – Или ты скрываешься от врагов?

Вергилий кивает, особенно не вслушиваясь, и прикладывает указательный палец к своим губам, прося – вообще-то приказывая – девочке молчать. Уже в седьмой раз.

— Ве-е-е-е-е-ердж! 

Ох, нет.

— Ты куда делся, а?! Я же весь город оббежал, даже в закрытой библиотеке смотрел! – Данте на полной скорости подлетает к брату, чуть ли не врезаясь тому в спину.

— Ух ты, дракон! – раздается со стороны Вергилия.

— А вот щас не понял?.. — Данте как-то не ожидал, что брат будет говорить детским голосом. Заметив маленькую ручку на плече своего близнеца, полудемон интересуется: — Можно спросить, зачем тебе невинное дитя в ночь Всех Святых? 

Вергилий наконец поворачивается, и младший близнец сталкивается взглядом с рыжеволосым кустом. Но девочка глядит настороженно, и, обхватив старшего двумя руками, спрашивает:

— Это он тебя преследует? Злой дракон…

— Хм, да, я его преследую. — Ухмылка появляется на лице Данте, решившего подыграть ребенку. — Попятам хожу за моей принцессой, которой все в башне не сидится.

Девочка, кажется, искренне реагирует на такое заявление, возмущенно подаваясь лицом к «дракону»:

— Как так можно?! Зачем запирать принца в башне?! Он может гулять когда угодно, иначе это неправильно! — кричит ребенок, заставляя Данте поморщиться от столь громкого звука. Хорошо Вергилию – ни черта не слышит своим правым ухом. — Глупый дракон! 

Кстати о Вергилии. Данте с полной уверенностью может сказать, что тот достигает своего максимально допустимого уровня раздражения.

— Прошу меня простить, юная леди, я был неправ, но я исправлюсь. Понимаете, принцу нельзя уходить так далеко без меня. 

Девочка успокаивается, становится внимательной:

— Это опасно?

— Очень. Очень опасно. Ох, как опасно… — Полудемону нравится разыгрывать эту комедию, но, когда глаза девочки выражают уже крайнюю степень нетерпения, он продолжает: — У меня слабое сердце, мне нельзя так переживать.

Никогда раньше не доводилось охотнику видеть на детском лице столь чистый скептицизм, как у этой крохи. Вергилий – исключение, он, кажется, никогда не был ребенком.

— Принц, давай пойдем дальше, этот дракон правда глупый. — Ребенок отворачивается от полудемона.

Вергилий мысленно хвалит девочку за то, что для ее возраста она довольно быстро докопалась до истины. Дракон не дракон, а лишенный мозга клоун – это точно, не отнимешь.

— Да стой же ты, Вердж. Мне хоть кто-нибудь скажет, куда мы идем? Эй!

— Джил, а у тебя тоже есть рога?

Надо будет обязательно сломать Данте руки за то, что этот идиот вообще пошел за ним. Мало того, что девочка теперь не затыкается ни на секунду, так в дополнение к этому младший близнец вторит ей, активно поддерживая беседу. А еще он посоветовал кусту, как проще называть Вергилия, если ты ребенок, не умеющий выговаривать и запоминать «длинные сложные слова». Старший сын Спарды раздраженно отмахивается от вопроса, неопределенно мотая головой.

— Ой, Данте, а почему Джил не разговаривает?

Младший переводит потемневший взгляд на горло брата, закрытое высоким воротником пальто, скрывающим длинный кривой шрам, и заторможенно отвечает:

— Это злая ведьма сделала.

Мундуса, наверное, еще никто так не называл. 

— Я так и знала! Но почему ты не помог ему? Ты же преследуешь его.

От необходимости придумывать отговорку Данте освобождает резко остановившийся Вергилий.

— Вердж, нога? — Охотник выглядит обеспокоенным. 

Верг качает головй.

Данте тянет руки к девочке:

— Давай тогда я…

Но старший Спарда спускает ребенка на землю, указывая рукой на дом, рядом с которым они остановились.

— Ура, мы пришли! Спасибо, принц! — Девочка вежливо кланяется, как делают это принцессы из мультиков. — Знаешь, я подумала и поняла, почему ты не можешь говорить. Потому что ты как Русалочка…

Девочку перебивает громкий смех «дракона», читавшего в детстве эту сказку и знающего про махинации с ногами и голосом. Жаль, что молчит и хромает Вергилий не из-за этого.

— Боже, крошка, ты самый очаровательный и умный куст, который я встречал.

— Куст?! Почему куст?!

— А разве ты не?..

— Я лесная фея, глупый дракон! — заявляет «фея» и, рассердившись, топает ногой по асфальту. — Поучись манерам у принца, он бы так никогда даже не подумал.

Вергилий же на самом деле всю дорогу мысленно называл ее кустом.

— Ой, меня же мама ждет, пока! — Девочка бежит к дому и, уже поднявшись на крыльцо, разворачивается: — Еще раз спасибо, принц. И тебе тоже, глупый дракон. Охраняй принца изо всех сил!

— Буду-буду! — Охотник, прощаясь, машет ребенку вслед, и, когда кроха скрывается за дверью, обращается к брату: — И че ты один поперся? Там неподалеку шастали мелкие гаденыши, прикинь. И все в разные стороны разбежались. Но я справился, пострадавших нет, даже не заметил никто. А, да, отвечай.

В этом районе светящихся тыкв еще больше, чем было в предыдущих, так что написать ответ все еще возможно:

«У меня не было выбора»

— О, конечно, у тебя его не было. Вернее не должно было быть — тебе же ничего не стоило оставить ребенка. — Данте вновь приходится догонять старшего, но занимает это всего мгновение, потому что идет тот теперь значительно медленнее, избавившись наконец от надоедливого груза, но прихрамывая. — Обычно ты так бы и поступил, Вердж. В тебе проснулась совесть? Что-то человеческое все же оказалось тебе не чуждо?

«Я не хочу об этом вести беседу. Я хочу домой»

Данте нравится, когда брат называет агентство домом. Пускай, возможно, от нежелания писать более длинные слова вроде того же «агентства». Но это сомнительно. Скорее от того, что Вергилий знает: младшему приятно. Даже раньше, когда у них еще была семья, Вердж постоянно называл Данте по имени после того, как узнал, что тому это нравится. Но тогда это больше напоминало прямое издевательство, сейчас – желание сообщить, что старший Спарда все еще считает их семьей. Используя слово «дом», Вергилий не имеет в виду конкретно агентство, а подразумевает место, где они живут. Так, домом для него был их прекрасный особняк, но после гибели Евы старший близнец даже не вспоминал про него. Наверное. Братья же больше не виделись до той роковой встречи на Темен-ни-Гру. Но и тогда Вердж не назвал Мир демонов домом, он сказал: «Это место было домом нашего отца». Зато агентство, каким бы оно ни было бедноватым на интерьер и удобства, Вергилий называет домом. Потому что для него это так и есть. А еще это многое значит для Данте.

— Хорошо, да, точно, ты прав, уже поздно. — И правда, людей на улице почти не осталось. — Но все же, каким образом она так далеко ушла от дома?

«Погналась за котом»

— И какой же кот побежит через полгорода так, чтобы его догоняла мелкая девчонка? Нормальный бы драпал от этого маленького урагана.

«Полупрозрачный и размером с тигра»

— Думаешь, это был демон? Фантазия у девчули о—го—го.

«Я его видел. И она видела. А другие – нет»

— О, черт, круто, невидимый для обычных смертных хрен. Офигенно, что я встретил его, пока тебя искал. Нет больше котика. — Данте не понравилось, что по городу ходит нечто подобное. — А она его почему видела?

Вергилий задумчиво смотрит вперед, а потом, кивнув своим мыслям, излагает их на бумаге:

«Может, демон выбрал ее в качестве жертвы и уводил от людей. Стал видимым только для нее»

— А ты как бы котика увидел? 

«Я не человек»

— А. Точно. Да. — Данте немного растерян, потому что демон Вергилия исчез, но тот все еще не является человеком, ведь кровь в его жилах, пускай и лишенная силы, все еще принадлежит Спарде. — А другой вариант? А, ты уже пишешь. Ну, пиши-пиши, молодец. О, как ты там стараешься, даже подчеркиваешь что-то. Вот это я понимаю, интересная братишке тема – сразу расписался, как никогда ранее.

«Ребенок тоже не человек. Я бы сказал, не человек на пару процентов, не более. Возможно, даже менее одного. Либо смешение в ее роду произошло очень давно, либо сам демон был ничтожно слаб. Ставлю на первое, потому что кровь слабого демона не привлекла бы других. Смею предположить, что в ее семье никто даже не в курсе. От ее дома не исходит ни капельки демонической энергии. Возможно, гены одного из ее родителей благотворно сказались на спящем демоническом наследии другого. В общем, никакого второго Спарды, просто обессиленный высший из далекого прошлого. Не паясничай»

— Ты, черт возьми, исписал два листа этого блокнота, а когда я прошу тебя поговорить со мной, ты обходишься двумя строчками, — недовольно ворчит охотник и показательно отворачивается в другую сторону. — Но круто ты понял, конечно. Хотя, я в тебе не сомневался, ты у меня всегда офигенно умным был, Вердж. — Полудемон вновь поворачивается к брату и приобнимает одной рукой за плечи, слегка облокачиваясь и слыша агрессивное шипение. — Ой, прости, нога же, да? Слушай, я тут одной лесной фее обещал, что буду беречь принца… Так вот, хочешь полетать на драконе, царевна?

Вергилий глядит на младшего близнеца с сомнением:

«Ты специально используешь выражения, которые звучат наиболее двусмысленно?»

— Я имел в виду, что домой я тебя понесу. Но твой ход мыслей мне тоже нравится. 

«Может, уберешь уже свои рога и чешую? Нелепо выглядит»

— Мне нужна помощь. Только поцелуй прекрасной принцессы сможет меня расколдовать.

«Куст уже ушел»

— Ох, да чем же ты слушал? Она фея! Ф.Е.Я. — Данте театрально разводит руками, обходит брата спереди и встает у него на пути, и, чуть наклонив голову, смотрит в глаза. — Блин, да давай уже, Вердж.

Тонкие пальцы цепко хватают воротник его плаща, а губ легко касаются чужие, тонкие и холодные. Углубляет поцелуй уже Данте, потому что Вергилий никогда этого не делает сам, не считая, что это необходимо. Зато младший в этом вопросе имеет противоположное мнение и потому целует глубоко, поглаживая пальцами чужую щеку и притягивая близнеца еще ближе. 

Вергилий никогда не принимает слишком активного участия, но и полностью вести не дает, отвечая лениво, властно и иногда покусывая нижнюю губу, от чего Данте обычно неразборчиво рычит что-то ему в губы и продолжает поцелуй до тех пор, пока один из них не начнет задыхаться. Раньше, когда они были подростками, первым от чужих губ отрывался младший близнец, жалуясь, что брат может и час не дышать. Задерживать дыхание на час Вергилий, конечно, не мог, но вот полчаса под водой – это пожалуйста.

Сейчас воздуха начинает не хватать старшему близнецу, и он первый разрывает поцелуй с звонким звуком, затем смотрит Данте в глаза и, видя, как у того пропадает «драконья» чешуя с щек, усмехается, получая в ответ похожую ухмылку.

— Плохо стараешься, принцесса, я все еще дракон, — шепчет охотник Вергилию в губы.

Старший Спарда подносит ладонь к чужом лицу, поднимает ее чуть выше и резко сдирает накладные рога.

— Ау. 

Вергилий вновь начинает медленно двигаться по дороге.

— Ах, да, про поездку на драконе. Оба смысла мне по душе, но выбирать тебе.

«Гулять полезно»

— Да, согласен. Меня тоже второй вариант больше привлекает, — шепот в самое ухо, — но, может, похулиганим и злоупотребим телепортацией? Чтобы, так сказать, не затягивать с ожиданием…

Несколько алых вспышек подряд озаряют уже опустевшую улицу ночного города.

— Да ты шутишь, должно быть, у вас все фильмы такие? — Триш недовольно хмурит аккуратные брови и убирает спадающие на лицо золотистые пряди волос. — В битве добра и зла всегда побеждает добро, а между двух зол вы выбрать не можете? То отрубленная голова того чудика в полосатом свитере и в шляпе начинает улыбаться перед самыми титрами, то пришелец вырывается из трупа другого пришельца, убившего третьего… 

Леди лишь фыркает и, хлопая напарницу по плечу, объясняет:

— Это просто тупые ужастики, не жди от них многого.

— Как и от драм?

— Верно, и всяких романтических комедий. — Мэри на секунду задумывается, кивает своим мыслям и продолжает: — А боевики просто какая-то чухня. 

— Да ладно, тебе кажется, — усмехается демонесса.

— Да нет, правда. Они весьма вялые… И трюки их эти… А, ты бы посмеялась с героинь кинематографа, — Леди выдерживает паузу, поигрывая бровями. — Все такие гимнастки и профессиональные убийцы на шпильках, обзавидуешься. И да, гони тридцатку.

Триш непонимающе смотрит на сидящую рядом девушку.

— Но Хищник же победил.

— Он сдох, а из груди вылез другой Чужой. — На лице у Мэри довольный оскал.

Но Триш все еще настаивает на своем:

— Мы спорили о победе. Хищник победил того Чужого.

— Мы спорили о «Чужой или Хищник». Деньги давай.

— Вот же мелкая дрянь, умеешь языком трепать, — тянет недовольно Триш, доставая несколько купюр. — Не то что некоторые.

— О, зуб даю, когда-нибудь он выиграет какой бы то ни было спор и все равно не сможет извлечь из этого выгоду.

— Например?

— Накосячит даже с желанием.


End file.
